The present invention relates to an improved device for producing a web of yarns, in which the yarns extend crosswise with respect to the said web and are preferably parallel to one another.
Such a web is termed hereinafter "weft web", the yarns constituting it being termed "weft yarns".
Many devices are already known and used for producing weft webs designed to be associated with longitudinal parallel yarns, cohesion between the two being obtained for example by adhesive bonding, so as to form articles commonly known as "non-woven textile patterns". For other applications, these weft webs can be used for example as reinforcing elements in non-wovens used in the paper-making industry, and even as elements used in the manufacture of knitted articles produced according to the technique known as the "weft insertion by the front" technique, which consists of incorporating, over the whole width of the knitting produced on a warp knitting or Raschel machine, a weft thread in every row or every so many rows of stitches.
Many techniques have been proposed up to now to produce such weft webs. Amongst these should be mentioned the technique described in French Pat. No. 1 391 900 in which, when producing non-woven textile patterns, the weft web is produced with an assembly equipped with rotary elbow-shaped tubular wings which distribute the weft yarns around the two spaced out lateral elements, the reels supplying the yarn being placed in the same axis as the shaft driving the rotary wings in at least two axially adjoined compartments.
French Pat. No. 2 083 433 describes an improvement to the aforesaid technique wherein the feed bobbins are held in a stationary position inside the compartments for example by means of counterweights.
According to the said document, the compartments are constituted by tubular elements traversed by the yarns. Although such a solution provides for working with emergency bobbins, it nonetheless implies a complex assembly of said bobbins in the compartments, if they are to be held in a fixed position. Moreover, the yarns being guided inside tubular elements, said elements have a tendency to get clogged up with dirt and cause frictions on the yarns. And in addition, such an installation cannot be used with feed bobbins which are in the form of supportless rolls unrolled by the inside, which is often the case with glass yarns.